The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray)
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series is a Coming to Blu-ray Coming in October 6, 2026 from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment 8-disc set release for featuring the complete animated series with it's all 52 episodes of 4 seasons. of The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper and special features Including Blu-ray has both the 16 languages tracks English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese and Japanese and 7 dubs and seven tracks of the series, along with English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese and Japanese seven subtitles. The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series Blu-ray box 8-disc set was released on Coming in October 6, 2026 in the U.S. and Canada. Episodes Disc One * Spooking Bee / Fugedaboudit / The Flew * Paws / The Alphabet Song / Is So Too * Legend of Duh Bigfoot / The Ghostly Day / Invasion of the UGFO's * Rocket Booster / A Really Scary Casper Moment / Day of the Living Casper * Three Boos and a Babe / The Whipstaff Inmates / Elusive Exclusive * Paranormal Press / Another Spooky and Poil Moment / Deadstock * Poil Jammed / The Who That I Am / A Picture Says 1000 Words Disc Two * Spooks, Lies & Videotape / Ghostfather * Rebel Without a Date / Don't Bank on It * Casper vs. the Ultimate Fan Boy / Field of Screams * Grim and Bear It / Fatso of the Opera * Dead of the Class / A Spooky and Poil Moment / Y-Files * Losing Face / Galloping Ghost * Aunt Misbehavin' / Split Personalities * Something to Stink About / Pulp Friction * Ectospasms / Stink of the Road / Doc's Depression Disc Three * Boo to the Future / All That Falderal * Spooky and Poil Meet the Monsters / You Know You're Alive When... / 13 Ways To Scare a Fleshie / The Trick's a Treat * Frightening Storm / The Ghostly Trio / The Legend of Whitebeard * Three Ghosts and a Baby / I Wanna Be Rude / Leave It to Casper * Luck of the Spookish / Day Care Nightmare * Scream Card / You Know When You're Alive When / Lady Screams the Boos * A Christmas Peril / Ms. Banshee's Holiday Hits / Good Morning Dr. Harvey / Fright Before Christmas * A Midsummer's Night Scream / Auntie Maimed * Gargoils / Ms. Banshee's Public Domain Hits / Boosom Buddies * What Goes Around / Scavenger Haunt Disc Four * Columboo / All About "C" * Hat Sick / Cancion De Olor / The Boo-Muda Triangle * Intensive Scare / F-A-T-S-O / Stench! * The Phantom of the Oprah / Stretch's Information Tidbit / The Crying Game * Free Goldie / I'd Pick Your Nose / Birthday Boos * Rats! / Stinkie Time Theater / Great Ghouly Governess * Aboove the Law / Ten Little Fatsos / Haunt-A-Thon * This Old Manor / Scareobicize * Gingersnap Out of It / Send a Good Stink Up Their Noses / Ghostly Locks and the Three Scares Disc Five * Booparty / Do You Like Me? / MacDeath! * The Scummies / Three-Ring Whipstaff / It's Best to be the Most * The Son Also Rises / Stretching is Good for You / Ghostfinger * Mom Always likes Ghouls Best / Dare to Scare / Bury Maguire * Four Funerals and a Wedding / I Can Be Anything / Family Reunion Disc Six * Horrid Copy / I'm Nothing Without My Hat / Caspeer Pressure * That Thing You Boo! / A Good Walk Poiled * Jasper / It's Great To Be a Ghost / The Boo-Bloods of Whipstaff * Ghost Jam / Do the Spooky / Dr. Harvey and Mr. Gruesome Disc Seven * Politically Co-Wrecked Casper / Three Little Letters / Pen and Tell Her * Jack and the Scream Stalk / Boo Bash a Bone Bag / Artistic? That's a Stretch! * Scaredy Boo Where Have You Got To? / Casper’s New Theme Song / The Daunting Game * At The BOO-vies / Sing Yourself Happy / Snowball’s Chance Disc Eight * NYPD BOO / Three Cool Ghouls / Working Ghouls * Scream Test / Ms. Banshee's Kid Songs / The Doctor Is Out * Miami Nice / If You're Unhappy And You Know It / That Advice Stinks * BOO-Kini Beach / Garlic Bread Man Special Features * TBA Blu-ray Spoken Languages * English: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 * English: Dolby Digital 2.0 * French: Dolby Digital 2.0 * Latin American Spanish: Dolby Digital 2.0 * Castilian Spanish: Dolby Digital 2.0 * Italian: Dolby Digital 2.0 * German: Dolby Digital 2.0 * Brazilian Portuguese: Dolby Digital 2.0 * Japanese: Dolby Digital 2.0 Blu-ray Subtitles * English SDH * French * Spanish * Italian * German SDH * Portuguese * Japanese Video gallery Trailer gallery Trivia Category:2026 Category:Blu-ray Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray) Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:October 6, 2026